


We're Gonna Shock the World

by quiverby



Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card, Milliways, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverby/pseuds/quiverby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed a good idea at the time, but Wes was starting to wonder if taking Val out on a spaceflight was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Shock the World

**Author's Note:**

> For Cati, and for Milliways.

Wes knew that Valentine could hold her own. He'd known her for a few minutes in the bar before he figured that one out. She could take on just about anything, and come out smelling like a kriffing _flower_. It was almost uncanny how that girl could do anything. 

So when she was standing in front of him with that kriffing innocent smirk, Wes just couldn't tell her no. 

"Wait just a minute. You want me to come with you so you can fly Luke's X-wing?" 

She grinned at him, patting the top of R2, who was following her like a little puppy. "Yes. I've been studying all of the controls, and I just want to know what it's like to fly by myself. R2 won't let me crash, and you'll be out there with me." 

"My ass is _vaped_ if anything happens to you, you realize." He's starting to get a bad feeling about this. 

"Wes. It will be fine, I promise you." 

And that right there is why Valentine Wiggin-Skywalker gets everything she wants. It's that subtle confidence, it's that... kriff if he knows what it is, but an hour later, they were both suiting up and climbing into their respective fighters. 

_Red One to Red... uh, what is your call sign?_

_For now, Wes, let's just say we're Purple One and two._

Purple? No clue where that came from, but Wes shrugged. 

_Alright, Purple two. I gotcha._

In just a few seconds, they were both out, Valentine taking turns, taking chances that he's not even sure that Luke would. However, there was a freedom to her flight, a child-like enthusiasm that Wes hadn't seen in even any of Rogue Squadron. Val was damned good, and she didn't even know it. He wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell her. 

Once they were back planetside, Val practically bounced out of Luke's plane, impulsively squishing Wes in a huge hug. "Oh, Wes, that was amazing. Thank you so much." 

"I couldn't believe some of those turns, Val. How did you..." He was cut off by someone running into the spaceport. "Val... I think the gig's up." 

Valentine turned and laughed. "So is it running time now?" She giggled. 

"Oh, it's running time. I'm not taking a lighstabre to the knee here." 

He knew that Luke wouldn't actually do that, just look all farmboy-disapproving at him, but somehow running out the back door followed by a Jedi in full robes, well, that was just the capstone to one hilarious day.


End file.
